meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalim
Kalim (Minor God of the Night) (True Neutral) Kalim was an ancient barbarian god who was weakened and trapped within a gemstone when his followers were killed off. He was recreated when he was merged with another weakened god, Ankar god of wolves. Kalim is the lord of Night and the God of thieves. His primary concern is that mortals respect the night. He represents the powers of silence, stealth, and fear of the unknown. Beliefs of the priesthood: '''The followers of Kalim believe that darkness is power. All races bend to the fear of night and that darkness is holy and shadows are a communion with the most high. They prefer to strike secretly and never be seen. Due to the fact that Kalim, as he exists currently, is the amalgamation of two gods, his theology can seem difficult to understand to some. Kalim is the night, the protective, yet frightening darkness. Kalim calls his worshippers to be like the beasts of the night: quick, silent and strong. He teaches caution, and wisdom by making men fear the dark hours, and show by the night that though men may fight against fear, the wise man learns from them, and uses them to empower himself. He is, also, the Lord of Secrets and the Master of those that wish to go unnoticed. However he is not a hoarder of knowledge, as if the secrets he holds are truly forgotten, the empower Fern, and not him. Kalim teaches that a place in this world goes to those bold enough to take it, and clever enough not to get caught. '''Religious Text: '''The faith of Kalim is based primarily of two books, the Pack’s Howl, a holy tome written by Elanena Rawls a Favored Soul in service to Ankar; and the Tome of Shadows, a book that come into rapid circulation after the coming of Kalim to Meaghana. The Pack’s Howl concerns itself with the story of how Ankar and Kalim joined, and theologically discusses the nature of the Lord of the Night and how he is present in all the natural world. This idea of Darkness, and therefore Kalim, as a natural force gives the priesthood a decided detachment from Moral or Ethical dilemmas. They believe that it is success or failure that proves Kalim’s favor in a person, as opposed to the ideals they claim to espouse to. This makes the priesthood very active, and willing to work with almost anyone to further the shadowy aims of their god. The Tome of Shadows discusses the nature of Secrecy, and how to utilize the blessings of Kalim. It is the commandments set down in this book that have formed the basic organization of the Kalimite Faith. It forbids large open temples in favor of hidden meeting houses, and frowns on the open proselytizing of the Faith. The Tome of Shadows declares that those that walk in darkness, must come willingly, and of their own volition. The Tome of Shadows also lays down the rituals for worship that a Kalimite Priest is expected to follow. Most priests, and many lay worshippers follow these rituals, as it is said to attract the luck of Kalim to do so. One of the most noteworthy of these rituals is that all prayers to Kalim must be done in complete darkness, and as such his clergy receive their spells at midnight, as opposed to dusk or dawn. '''Rituals: The holy symbol of Kalim is a black circle, sometimes on a pendant, and sometimes as a patch of cloth. The followers of Kalim believe that the nights of the new moon are holy and hold rituals in dark areas on those nights. Favored Weapon: '''Shortsword '''Domains: Darkness & Trickery Noted Followers: Whisper Category:Gods Category:Kalim